kutunggu kamu di Candi Prambanan
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Mereka berteman, namun saat benih romansa mulai tumbuh mereka harus berpisah demi cita-cita masing-masing. Dan mereka berjanji suatu hari nanti mereka dapat bertemu di tempat yang telah mereka janjikan. Akankah mereka dapat bertemu? New year and winterfic for GgioSoi lovers


Kutunggu Kamu di Candi Prambanan ©Tatsu Adrikov Galathea  
BLEACH©Tite Kubo

Rating: T  
Genre: Friendship-romance  
One Shot

28 Desember xxxx

Salju, sebuah materi dingin yang terbentuk dari keping-kepingan heksagon dari kristal es. Dengan warna putih bersih perlambang kesucian abadi. Desember, bulan paling akhir dalam satuan tahun. Bulan yang dianggap orang-orang sebagai awal musim dingin. Bulan di mana suhu turun nyaris mendekati nol bahkan jauh di bawahnya. Tapi berbeda, di bulan Desember ini kau berjalan sendirian. Memakai kaos singlet putih dan celana hitam pendek selutut yang dipadu sepasang _sneaker_ warna putih. Di tanganmu sebotol minuman dingin siap kau tenggak. Kau berfikir dengan meminum cairan dingin rasa _lime_ soda itu akan mengurangi peluh yang merembes dari pori-pori kulit putihmu. Tapi kau salah, minuman itu kini malah terasa penuh di perut. Hingga nalarmu menyimpulkan jika perutmu telah kembung. Ah siang hari di bulan Desember memang selalu terasa panas di sini. Melbourne memang tak pernah bersalju kala Desember tiba, berbanding terbalik dengan Tokyo.

Tokyo sepenggal kata yang merujuk pada sebuah kota megapolis di negeri sakura. Kini kau berhenti melangkahkan jenjang kaki-kakimu. Berhenti di atas sebuah jembatan penyebrangan dan menatap lalu lintas di bawah naungannya. Kau mulai mengingat sesuatu. Labirin akalmu mulai memutar sebuah film tua memori. Manik abumu pun kini menatap lurus cakrawala berbias biru cerah itu.

"Hah, sudah empat tahun berlalu ya," desismu pelan mengulum kata. Dan angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helaian hitam rambutmu yang tak terkepang, memberi kesan sejuk tak kala tiupannya menerpa kulit lembutmu.

.

.

28 Desember xxxx

Dum dum dum terdengar alunan musik bermelodi ceria dari atas panggung di sana. Sedang di bawah, teriakan riuh para penonton seolah tidak mau kalah saing dengan musik yang dimainkan artis pujaan mereka.

"_Hakanaku sakasete mou ichido dake__… __Karisome no koi ga chiru mae ni__…_" pemuda itu bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Binar mata keemasannya memancarkan raut wajah yang sangat ceria. Ia berlari, melompat, terkadang mendekati pemain gitar yang mengiringinya atau pada sang drummer di bagian pusat panggung lalu dia bernyanyi lagi di depan para penonton yang masih histeris.

"_Sayonara no kawari ni__… __maifuru sakura no ame__… __Yurari hagurete watashi wa hitori__…_" Ia masih menyanyi sementara para penonton makin terhanyut dalam harmonisasi yang dicipatakan oleh sepasang gitar, bass dan drum yang dimainkan di sana. Cahaya lampu pun turut memeriahkan suasana konser band indie di tempat itu memberikan bias-bias warna putih, hijau dan biru. Band itu akhirnya selesai memainkan tembang terakhir dan mulai turun satu persatu dari panggung. Tak lama berselang para penonton mulai menyerukan nama anggota band itu satu per satu dan tak lupa teriakan, "_ENCORE_!" berulang-ulang berharap para personil band pujaan mereka kembali, dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu lagi sebelum konser benar-benar usai.

.

"Ggio_-san_, penampilan yang bagus," puji seorang wanita setengah baya dengan kulit kehitamannya saat pemuda itu turun dari panggung bersama teman satu bandnya.

"Ah, _presdir_. Terimakasih," balas pemuda bernama Ggio itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang ternyata merupakan presiden direktur dari label yang menaungi bandny, "tapi maafkan kami _presdir,_ kami harus bersiap untuk _encore_." Jawabnya sambil menggiring teman-temannya untuk segera ke ruang ganti.

Namun nyatanya? Sementara yang lain berlalu menuju ruang ganti, Ggio malah berjalan santai ke arah berbeda. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah dia seharusnya juga masuk ke sana -ruang ganti-? Bukankah tadi dia bilang bahwa ia harus bersiap untuk _encore_? Tapi pemuda itu malah menaiki sebuah tangga, tak menghiraukan gerutu sang manager yang tadi sempat ia pamiti.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar," ujarnya saat itu.

"Kau gila? Mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi kita _encore_!" seru manager yang nampak frutasi menghadapi sang pemuda yang menjadi vokalis band itu.

.

Kini sepatu boots pemuda itu telah memijak sebuah balkon dengan nuansa putih, bukan putih akibat cat anti air yang dioleskan pada lantainya melainkan butiran salju yang menumpuk sebelum sempat dibersihkan _cleaning service_. Dia menengadah menatap langit mendung dan merasakan hembusan dingin angin bulan Desember. Matanya terpejam sebentar demi untuk menikmati sensasi dingin yang menerpa kulitnya, merasakan goyangan angin yang memainkan helai hitam rambutnya. Sebelah tangan ia julur kan agar butir putih dingin itu mau jatuh dengan lembut di atas tangan hangatnya. Natal telah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia ingat betul, natal sepi tanpa 'orang itu' di sampingnya. Empat tahun sudah mereka terpisah, tiga tahun mereka masih berhubungan lewat e-mail atau _video-call_ namun setahun terakhir hubungan kalian renggang, akibat kesibukan masing-masing maka putuslah komunikasi kalian.

"sudah empat tahun ya? Ayo kita bertemu," gumamnya setelah membuka kembali iris berwarna emas itu.

"Ggio! _Encore_ lima menit lagi! Cepat kembali!" Seru sang manager yang telah berada di ambang pintu.

"Ah ya, baik." Dan kau memasang senyum kebanggaanmu sambil melangkah cepat mengekor sang manager.

.

.

.

28 Desember xxxx

"Kau akan pergi Soifon? Yakin tidak mau merayakan tahun baru di Sidney?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde bergelombang sambil tiduran di atas kasur bernuansa merah muda kamarmu.

"_Gomen ne _Ran_-chan_, aku sudah ada janji yang lebih penting," jawabmu sembari sibuk memindahkan beberapa isi lemari ke dalam sebuah koper yang berukuran tak seberapa besar.

"Janji? Apakah janji yang terucap empat tahun lalu itu?" tanya wanita bernama Rangiku itu penuh minat. Kini ia bangkit dari tempatnya rebahan sembari menatapmu tak percaya.

"Ya, bukankah janji itu harus ditepati?" Kini kau telah selesai mengepak pakaian dan menatap puas atas apa yang baru saja kau kerjakan.

"Tapi apa dia masih ingat?" Wanita itu kini berdiri dan melangkah menuju tepi jendela lalu menyibak tirai yang sedari tadi menghalangi masuknya cahaya dari luar, "kalau dipikir-pikir sudah setahun kalian ngga berkomunikasi lho, Soi," ungkapnya lagi. Sekarang angin semilir memasuki kamar mungil itu membuat rambut Rangiku menari-nari, "selain itu dia kan orang yang sangat sibuk. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya lagi?" Tambahnya lagi.

Kau hanya mengulum senyummu dan menggeleng pelan, "belum, tapi aku yakin dia tak akan lupa," jawabmu mantap.

"Ah, terserah sajalah," kata Rangiku seraya mengangkat bahu, "jadi kau akan ke Jepang akhir bulan ini?"

"tidak,"

"lalu?" Dan lagi-lagi sekilas senyum kau tunjukan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

28 Desember xxxx

"Tour Final di Saitama masih tanggal 6 Januari bukan? Jadi biarkan aku cuti sejenak."

"Tidak bisa! kita harus berlatih untuk tour final dan kau tak bisa cuti sembarangan!"

"Hanya dua atau tiga hari saja tidak diizinkan? Oh ayolah aku tak akan mangkir lagi setelah ini."

"Sekali tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas pasrah lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ingatlah Ggio! Ini tour final pertama kita!" Samar pemuda bermata emas itu mendengar suara sang manager dari dalam ruang pertemuan itu. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Ini pilihan yang teramat berat baginya.

"Janji."

.

.

.

29 Desember xxxx

Suara bising segera menyambut kedatanganmu. Sepasang kakimu telah menapaki bumi kembali setelah beberapa jam perjalan udara dari Melbourne. Kau kini menghirup nafas panjang, merasakan udara lembab bulan Desember. Berbeda dengan Melbourne yang kering maupun Tokyo yang dingin. Di sini udara terasa lembab, tak ada angin panas maupun butiran hujan salju. Tempat ini biasa, udara tak sebegitu ekstrim di Melburne maupun Tokyo. Sudah lama kau tak pergi kemari ke sebuah negara tropis di teggara Asia. Sejak empat tahun terakhir. Kini kau menyeret kopermu keluar bandara, mencari sebuah kendaraan menuju hotel yang akan menjadi rumahmu untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Beberapa supir taksi langsung menyambutmu setelah melewati tangga berjalan dan pintu kaca badara, menawarimu jasa taksi tapi kau menolak mereka. Langkah kau tujukan pada halte bernuansa biru tua tak jauh dari bandara. Duduk diantara para calon penumpang lain sambil menanti sebuah bus.

.

"Hah." Kini kau merebahkan tubuhmu di atas kasur empuk sebuah kamar hotel, kopermu masih rapi belum kau buka, rasanya cukup lelah juga setelah perjalanan panjang dari Melbourne hingga sampai di sini. Matahari telah begitu condong ke ufuk barat, menyisakan gurat -gurat orange yang terpantul dari awan-awan yang berpencar. Kau dapat melirik bahwa hujan telah reda. Ya saat perjalanan dari bandara hingga sampai di hotel hanya butiran air hujan yang dapat kau lihat di sepanjang jalan hingga kau turunpun, hujan masih setia mengguyur dengan literan air. Sekarang kau segera bangkit bergegas untuk mandi, tak mau air hujan yang tadi sempat membasahimu membuatmu sakit, padahal besok kau akan bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

30 Desember xxxx

Sudah dua kali putaran jam berlalu. Kau hanya berputar-putar di antara bangunan berelief kuno dan arca-arca peninggalan masa purbakala itu. Hari ini kau telah sampai di tempat yang kau dan dia janjikan. Sebuah artefak bernilai kebudayaan tinggi yang dibangun pada dinasti Sanjaya. Sebuah bangunan bersejarah yang sangat terkenal dari kota pelajar yang kau sambangi ini. Kembali padamu, sekarang kau telah lelah berputar-putar di sana dan memilih untuk duduk di taman tak jauh dari lokasi candi. Perasaanmu mulai tak tentu tapi kau masih mencoba berfikir positif.

' _mungkin saja jadwal penerbangan di tunda, dan mungkin dia akan datang terlambat_,' bisik hatimu mencoba membangun kepercayaan, '_apa harus kutelpon sekarang?_' Kau mulai merasa dilema, '_tak perlu di ingatkan. Jika sayang, pasti datang._'

'_tapi jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu,_' dan akhirnya kau membulatkan tekadmu untuk menghubunginya.

'_the number you are calling can't be reach at the moment, please try again latter.' _Suara monotone dari operator seluler terdengar di _speaker_, pertanda jika nomor yang kau tuju sedang tidak aktif, '_kenapa_ _ini_?'

Kini kau mulai resah, dia yang kau nanti tak juga memunculkan diri, sementara cahaya mentari perlahan-lahan mulai meredup seiring perubahan gradasi langit yang beranjak dari orange cerah menjadi keunguan. labirin nalarmu mulai membuat berbagai macam hipotesa. Apa dia lupa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia kenapa-napa? Dia ada dimana? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk, saling berseliweran di dalam alam pikiranmu, membuatmu mulai merasa resah.

"Ggio, apa kau sudah lupa?" bisikmu sambil menatap langit senja yang nampaknya mulai diselimuti mendung kelam. Dan memorimu kembali menguar menginggat kata-kata Rangiku tempo hari,

'_Tapi apa dia masih ingat?'_

'_kalau dipikir-pikir sudah setahun lho kalian ngga berkomunikasi, Soi,'_

'_selain itu dia kan orang yang sangat sibuk. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?'_

Kini rasa risau semakin memeluk erat hatimu. '_Dia lupa?_' pada akhirnya kau menyerah untuk menunggu pemuda itu. Kakimu mulai meninggalkan situs bersejarah itu menuju halte bus dengan perasaan hati yang kacau. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobil spot warna kuning hampir saja menabarakmu jika pengemudinya tak segera menginjak pedal rem. Kau hanya membeku dengan mata membola menatap kaget mobil yang moncongnya hanya berjarak sepuluh inchi dari tempatmu berdiri. Pintu mobil itu membuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda jangkung dengan helaian rambut blonde. Mulanya ia terlihat marah tapi raut wajahnya berubah seketika kala melihatmu.

"Soifon?"

"K… kau?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa bisa kau ada di sini, Tesla?" tanyamu pada pemuda blonde dihadapanmu itu, kini si pemilik mobil spot kuning dan dirimu itu tengah duduk santai di sebuah café di daerah Malioboro. Dan kata 'santai' di sini hanya ber laku pada si pemuda blonde bernama Tesla itu karena kau sendiri memasang wajah yang ditutupi mendung kelam, bak langit diluar sana yang enggan mengeksposkan rembulan. Ah suasana hatimu memang sedang buruk ya?

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tinggal di sini. Ada beberapa urusan kantor yang harus aku selesaikan di sini," jawab pemuda berambut blonde kembali menyesap _white_ _coffee_nya, "dan kau? Menunggu si kepang itu, eh?"

"Jangan bahas," jawabmu agak kesal sambil mengaduk-aduk _cappucino_ dengan malas. Pemuda itu malah terkekeh melihat ekspresimu.

"dia tak datang? Ah apa kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"…"

"Yah, kau harusnya mencoba."

Kau hanya diam sembari menatap langit yang tertutup mega mendung.

"Aku tak yakin, aku sudah menghubunginya."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya latihan hari ini cukup." Ujar pemuda berambut seputih salju meletakkan bass gitarnya.

"kuharap aku bisa berlibur di tahun baru ini," keluh pemuda berambut merah panjang, tangannya masih asyik memetik senar gitar electricnya.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita pergi minum? Aku yang traktir," tawar permuda berambut orange yang baru bangkit dari balik drum setnya.

"Ide bagus, Kurosaki," sambut pemua berambut hitam yang masih merapikan alat musiknya.

"maaf aku tidak ikut ya."

"Kenapa Vega? Bukan kah kau suka minum-minum?"

"Aku harus segera pulang, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu ngantuk."

"Ah terserah lah," dan Ggio segera meninggalkan studio musik itu.

"Bandara secepatnya," seru Ggio dari jok belakang sementara sang supir hanya mengangguk dan jaguar itu segera meluncur cepat menembus jalanan bersalju menuju bandara.

.

.

.

31 Desember xxxx

Kau menghempaskan tubuh mungilmu di atas kasur empuk kamar hotel. Kau segera berlari ke kamar hotelmu setelah Tesla berbalik pergi. Kristal bening berleleran membasahi pipi seputih pualammu.

"Bodohnya aku…" celetukmu dengan suara rendah diantara isakkanmu yang teredam bantal empuk hotel, "dia kan orang terkenal sekarang, mana mungkin masih mengingatku." Hampir seperempat malam kau menangisi kebodohanmu, seperempat malam kau siakan dirimu hanya untuk menguras air matamu, hatimu merasa dikhianati, terasa begitu sakit hingga jiwamu yang biasa terkenal begitu kuat kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Kini kau bangkit dari pembaringanmu melangkah pelan menuju wastafel di kamar mandi.

'zzreshh' bunyi kran wastafel mengalirkan air dingin yang segera kau basuhkan ke seluruh permukaan wajahmu. Sensasi seger segera merambati wajahmu yang kuyu. Kini kau memandang pantulan wajahmu dicermin. Nampak jelas kelopak matamu yang membengkak dan bola mata yang memerah. Kau menarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan menatap penuh rasa putus asa pada dirimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Hari itu begitu cerah matahari bersinar ceria, langit melukiskan gradasi biru indah tanpa noda awan putih setitikpun di sana. Tak terasa terik karena angin tak henti berhembus lembut. Bulan Desember yang terlihat cerah di negara tropis di tenggara benua Asia. Suasana yang begitu menyenangkan mengingat Desember selalu di indikasikan sebagai bulannya hujan oleh penduduk lokal disana.

Pantai itu tak begitu ramai, belum banyak pelancong yang berplesir ketempat yang begitu indah ini. Hanya beberapa anak kecil yang asyik bermain layangan atau mencari _pongpongan_ dan kerang diantara pasir putih itu. Tak jauh sepasang anak muda melangkah berdua menyusuri tepian pantai. Seorang adalah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang terkepang dua dan sebelahnya -yang menggandeng jemari mungil sang gadis- adalah seorang pemuda manis bermata keemasan dengan rambut hitam terkepang satu. Mereka menunduk menatap pasir yang mereka pijaki dan debur ombak kecil yang menyapu kaki-kaki telanjang mereka. Menikmati aluanan debur ombak dan hawa sejuk siang itu. Hening, tak ada yang berusaha angkat bicara, mereka masih terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku…|Aku…" ah kini keduanya berbicara berbarengan. Canggung mereka kembali menunduk.

"Kau duluan, Soifon." Ucap sang pemuda. Gadis bernama Soifon itu tertunduk, mulutnya kembali mengunci. Seolah ada batu besar menyumpal kerongkongannya sehingga terasa begitu sulit untuk mengucap.

"Bicaralah, ada apa?" tanya pemuda bermata keemasan itu.

Soifon merasa ragu, tangannya yang bebas mencengkram erat dress selututnya. Merasa begitu gugup untuk berkata-kata. Setelah menghela nafas berat pada akhirnya Soifon berkata-kata,

"Aku mendapat beasiswa." Ucapnya terdengar begitu getir. Terasa berat untuk merangkaikan kalimat itu, tapi apa boleh buat kan?

"Dimana?" tanya pemuda itu terdegar begitu santai. Soifon terperangah melihat ekspresi pemuda di sampingnya, sebegitu santaikah ia?

"Dimana Soi?" ulangnya lagi, ia menghentikan langkahnya iris keemasan bertemu permata kelabu.

"Australia."

"Ah, jauh ya." Ucap pemuda itu kini ia berpaling melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Soifon. Ia hanya menganguk.

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Mungkin dua hari lagi."

Hening kembali, hanya suara ombak dan desiran angin yang memainkan rambut mereka.

"Ggio," panggil Soifon.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan muka,

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan."

"Katakan." Tuntut Soifon, pemuda bernama Ggio itu masih enggan menjawab.

"…"

"Kau akan kembali ke Jepang, kan?" tandas Soifon, pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Iris keemasannya nampak membola namun sekejap kembali normal.

"Jujurlah, karena aku telah berkata yang sebenarnya padamu." Desis lembut Soifon.

"Ya, aku memang akan kembali ke Jepang." Ggio berbalik, tak mampu menatap langsung iris kelabu milik Soifon, "karena studiku disini sudah berakhir," ucap Ggio menatap kearah langit biru nan luas.

"Ah ya, kau telah wisuda, aku lupa." Soifon menunduk menatap pasir putih yang kini bercampur birunya air laut.

"Sayang, kau tak kembali bersamaku." Desis lirih Ggio begitu perih, begitu perih karena mereka akan terpisah jauh.

"_Gomen ne._" Bisik Soifon sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Ggio. Merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam sebuah program pertukaran pelajar. Karena sama-sama berasal dari Jepang maka tak lama mereka menjadi akrab. Ggio, pemuda keturunan Spanyol-Jepang berpembawaan _easy-going _ dan cenderung begitu ceria serta sangat menggemari musik berbeda dengan Soifon gadis keturunan China-Jepang yang pendiam dan terkesan sedikit tertutup tapi begitu jenius dan maniak sains. Walau memiliki perbedaan sikap dan cara pandang, persahabatan mereka terlihat begitu erat hingga sekarang ini.

Masalah besarnya sekarang, Ggio terpaksa harus kembali ke Jepang karena program pertukaran pelajar yang ia ikuti telah usai dengan diraihnya predikat Magister, sementara Soifon mendapat beasiswa kedokteran di Australia, sesuatu yang sejak dulu sangat ia idam-idamkan. Artinya mereka akan terpisah begitu jauh dan dalam tempo yang begitu lama. Bagi sepasang sahabat mungkin ini hal yang begitu berat, apalagi jika benih-benih romansa mulai tumbuh di antara mereka. Walau tak satupun diantara mereka yang mau mengakuinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah tiba di Jepang?" tanya Soifon kini mereka tengah duduk menatap horizon dari tepi pantai menikmati detik kebersamaan yang kian tergerus.

"Aku? Ada label yang menawariku, mungkin membentuk band indie, itulah cita-citaku selama ini."

Soifon terenyum, ya sahabatnya ini memang begitu menggemari musik, suaranya merdu, ia bisa bermain berbagai alat musik dan menciptakan banyak lagu. Dan Soifon ingat sekali beberapa bulan yang lalu diam-diam ia mengirimkan demo cd Ggio pada salah satu label rekaman milik kakak sepupunya di Jepang sana.

"Semoga sukses."

"Tentu saja." Ggio memasang senyum khasnya, walau terlihat sedikit sendu dimata Soifon, "kau sendiri, bagaimana? Di Australia kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Kau ingat kakak tingkat kita yang juga dari Jepang?"

"Maksudmu Ragiku?" Soifon hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan tinggal dengannya."

"Ah, ya sukses juga untukmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Soifon yang masihmenyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Ggio.

.

.

.

Pesawat tujuan Melbourne, Australia kini telah mengudara membawa sosok manis Soifon menuju benua kanguru melanjutkan _study_ yang begitu ia idamkan.

Ggio menatap kepergian pesawat itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun hingga bayanganya tertutup awan di kejauhan.

"_Sayonara_ Soifon." Ya hati Ggio terasa begitu sakit, karena hingga saat terakhirpun ia tak juga mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Soifon."

"Hm?"

"Tak apa."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Ggio…"

"Ya?"

"Ggio, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Pasti."

"Hei bagaimana jika kita membuat janji?"

"Janji?"

"Ya. Bagaimana jika tahun depan, tepatnya 31 Desember, kita bertemu lagi?"

"Aku setuju, jadi dimana?"

"Dimana ya?"

"Kalau di candi Prambanan gimana?"

"Janji ya?"

"Janji." Dan janji itu terikrar setelah kelingking kalian bertaut.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau melangkah menuju kamarmu, mengepak seluruh pakaianmu dan mengambil sebuah telepon, menekan beberapa tombol sebelum kau mengucap,

"Tiket, tujuan Melbourne keberangkatan malam ini? Jam sebelas? Baik, atas nama Shaolin Fon, terimakasih."

Kau menghela nafas, kembali duduk dalam peraduan kamar hotel. "pukul sebelas?" berfikir keras, hanya itu tiket satu-satunya yang kau dapat untuk dapat kembali ke Melbourne, tempatmu kini tinggal dan menimba serpihan ilmu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kau tiba di bandara kecil itu, menyeret koper besarmu menuju ruang pemberangkatan. Tiket sudah ada dalam genggaman kau hanya tinggal check in dan menunggu keberangkatan. Masih sejam lagi kau berangkat jadi kau tak lantas menuju ruang tunggu, melainkan memilih untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar bandara membeli beberapa cindera mata untuk oleh-oleh. Tak ada salahnya bukan?

Namun belum beberapa langkah kau berjalan seseorang yang nampak begitu tergesa tak sengaja menubrukmu hingga kalian berdua sama-sama terjatuh. kau mengaduh tak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang menubrukmu.

"Lain kali tolong hati-hati!" Sungutmu kesal pada pemuda asing itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang tergesa-gesa, kau tak apa-apa?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya membantumu berdiri kau menerima tangannya dan kini wajah kalian saling bertemu. Sontak kau terperangah, tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda di hadapanmu.

"Ggio|Soifon?!" Seru kalian bersamaan.

Kristal bening itu tiba-tiba mengaburkan pandangan matamu segera kau peluk tubuh bidak yang selama ini kau rindukan. Menghirup aroma coklat manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia juga mendekapmu hangat.

"Hampir saja, hampir saja aku pulang." Bisikmu menangis. "kau tak bisa ku hubungi, kau tak datang disana, kupikir kau lupa, kupikir… kupikir…"

"Pssst…" ia meletakan telunjuk rampingnya diatas bibirmu menahan agar kau tak berbicara. Iris keemasannya menatapmu dengan hujatan rindu yang teramat dalam, "maafkan aku, maaf aku terlambat. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah datang."

"Ya… Kau datang." Masih dengan pipi basah kau berucap.

.

.

.

Deng-deng-deng dentang jarum kini menujukan pukul 00.00 sementara langit kini dihiasi kembang api aneka warna. Sementara dibawah sana kalian menatap pemandangan menakjubkan itu sembari menautkan jemari.

"Hei, Soifon."

"Hum?"

"Jika bandku sudah debut major, apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Um…" kau hanya mengangguk yang disusul dengan dekapan hangat dari pemilik permata keemasan.

#END

.

.

.

Epilog

"Hei, kapan kau akan debut major?" Ggio hanya tersenyum simpul.

"kurang dari seminggu lagi."

.

.

.

Benar an tamat hehe

A/N:

ha' apa kabar minna? Ahahaha ditengah tugas kampus yang bejibun sempet juga ni tuyul publish fic, kali ini Tatsu ngangkat tema romance friendship yang emm menggantung hehe moga enddin'nya ga menggantung wahahaha oke lupakan gegajean ini, maap nyampah lagi difandom ini huehuuhuhuhu T.T oke silahkan monggo di review~ _adios~_


End file.
